Conductive PTF circuits have long been used as electrical elements. Although they have been used for years in these types of applications, the use of PTF silver conductors in highly stretchable applications such as for wearable garments is not common. In such applications, the ability to be stretched and exposed to multiple wash/dry cycles and still maintain conductivity is critical. One permeable substrate used for this type of application is a woven polyester coated with polyamide, e.g., Cetus® OS5000U available from Dynic Corp. The silver PTF conductor composition must be compatible with this substrate. One of the purposes of this invention is to address these issues and produce a conductive, stretchable construction in which the printed silver conductor can be used on such a substrate.